A display screen is a display tool that displays a certain electronic document onto a screen and then reflects the electronic document to human eyes through a specific transmission device. The display screen usually displays through controlling a semiconductor light emitting element and displays various image information through the on-off of the light emitting element.
Soft LED display screens and folded display screens in the present market have the defects of difficult site maintenance, difficult loading and unloading, complicated connecting operability of unit modules and the like, for example: 1. when a certain unit module of the folded display screen in the prior art has negative phenomenon and needs to be replaced, other structures in the screen need to be dismounted, the work of replacing the unit module cannot be independently finished by one person, and the replacing time is long, which greatly affects the practical applicability of the folded display screen; 2. all the adjacent unit modules of the existing folded display screen have gap due to the influence of the folding structure thereof, thus affecting the entire display effect of the folded display screen.
Therefore, how to design a foldable LED screen which is convenient to assemble and disassemble, precisely spliced and has good display effect is a technical problem that needs to be urgently solved in the industry.